1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector capable of ensuring a steady connection between terminals thereof and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. The Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a conventional connector 60 soldered with a PCB. The connector 60 has an insulating housing 61, a plurality of first terminals 62 and second terminals 63 mounted in the insulating hosing 61 and each having a soldering portion (not labeled) projecting out of the insulating housing 61 for being soldered on the PCB, and a pair of fixing members 64 protruded forward from two opposite ends of a front of the insulating housing 61. Bottoms of the two fixing members 64 extend towards each other to form a pair of positioning portions 641 soldered on the PCB. However, as the positioning portion 641 is molded with the fixing member 64 together, the soldering portions of the terminals 62, 63 may not be level with the positioning portions 641. As a result, there may be some soldering portions failing to be soldered with the PCB, and a poor connection is caused between the connector 60 and the PCB.